I Hate You No I Love You
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Amu is finally fed up with ikuto always teasing her... she lets her anger out and is now cutting herself... can ikuto stop her? AMUTO. COMPLETE! didn't want to continue... it was already like an ending anyways...
1. Chapter 1

I hate you. No. I Love You.

Amuto duh…

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning, ran, miki, and suu were trying to wake amu up.

Ran: "AMU-CHAN!!"

Suu: "WAKE UP!!"

Miki: "AMU-CHAN WAKE UP!!"

-Thud!-

Amu: "Ouch!" she said while rubbing her bum, she fell off her bed.

Ran: "amu-chan! Its Saturday! What do you want to do??"

Amu: "I'm not sure…" -yawn- "maybe more sleep…"

Suu: "no amu-Chan desu! To much sleep is bad! Desu!"

Amu: "fine fine… what do you want to do?"

Miki: "Drawing?"

Ran: "Sports?!"

Suu: "Cleaning desu?"

Amu: "… I'm not sure… I'm going to take a bath… you guys think of things to do…"

Amu put a tang top and a skirt on her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm/hot, then she undressed and stepped in.

Amu: "ahh… so relaxing…"

A little while later amu got out of the shower…

Amu: "dam… forgot to grab a towel! Well I guess I could go out there… no ones home… Ran, Miki, Suu! I forgot to grab a towel and my clothes are on the bed so I'm going to come out!"

Ran, Miki and Suu: "Alright!" they said while turning around

Amu walked out, hair dripping, body wet, then…

Ikuto: "like to walk around naked amu?"

Amu: "KYA!! DON'T LOOK!!" she said while trying to cover herself.

Ikuto: "haha there's nothing to see, you're still flat."

This made amu angry, she hated him! He'd always tease her, she had enough of him she wanted to let all of her anger out.

Amu: "WELL IF I'M FLAT THEN WHY DO YOU CARE?! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

Amu grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. She put her clothes on and sat in the corner and began to cry. Why? Why does he always tease me!? I know I'm flat… its not my fault, sorry I don't have a big chest! I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him!! She thought.

Ikuto: "Damn it!" he punched the wall

Ran: "ikuto… I think you should leave…"

Ikuto: "w-wha?"

Miki: "JUST GO! YOU ALWAYS MAKE AMU-CHAN CRY!"

Ikuto: "but I--"

Suu: "Ikuto-kun its best to leave… and never come back."

Ikuto: "n--"

Ran, Miki, and Suu: "JUST GO!! LEAVE AMU-CHAN ALONE!" they said while tears began to run down their cheeks.

Ikuto walked out of her room, head down bangs covering his eyes. He made her cry… and this time it wasn't like those other times… she seemed like she'd been holding so much anger in her that she let some of it out on him. He thought.

Flashback…

Suu "Ikuto-kun its best to leave… and never come back."

End of Flashback

Ikuto: "never go back?" he said quietly to himself

Back with amu…

Ran: "Amu-Chan hes gone… we made him leave, can you come out now?"

Suu: "Please Amu-Chan?"

Miki: "Amu-Chan…"

Although her charas tried to get her out of the bathroom she wouldn't come out… she had to much anger in her. They pleaded her to come out to at least eat but she refused, she wouldn't come out.

Ran: "I think we should tell ikuto to get her out… shes been in there for 2 days!" she whispered

Miki: "but he probably won't since we yelled at him…"

Suu: "and I told him never to come back desu…"

Then the three charas heard a faint scream.

Ran, Miki and Suu: "AMU-CHAN!! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Amu: "I'm fine."

The truth was for the whole two days she'd been in there she'd been cutting herself (emo yes), she was getting use to the pain. She let the blood drip from her wrist… she watched the blood drip one by one like tears…

Suu: "Shes cutting herself! This is bad! Really bad desu!"

Ran: "I know! We have to call ikuto!"

Miki: "Fine but how?!"

Ran: "call yoru miki, and tell him to bring ikuto over."

Miki: "-sigh- fine."

Miki called yoru and told him…

Miki: "hey yoru its me miki."

Yoru: "hey miki nya!"

Miki: "listen can you come over? Oh and bring ikuto!"

Yoru: "Why?"

Miki: "because we need to show ikuto something…"

Yoru: "what if he says no?"

Miki: "its about amu."

Yoru: "alright bye nya!"

Miki: "bye."

Soon enough ikuto came into amus room with yoru.

Ikuto: "what is it?"

R,M,S (stands for Ran, Miki, and Suu its to long to type.) : "amu has been in the bathroom ever since that incident, she won't come out, she won't even eat." they said

Ikuto: "I thought she wanted to be alone?"

R,M,S: "shes been cutting herself."

Ikutos eyes widened, shes been cutting herself!?

_Its my fault…_

Ikuto ran over to the bathroom door and tried opening it.

_I'm sorry…_

He tried to break the door down.

_The truth is…_

Ikuto managed to open the door, then saw amu… sitting in a corner something sharp in hand and her wrist filled with scars and blood, he ran over to her, threw the sharp object who knows where, hugged her and whispered in her ear…

Ikuto: "I love you…"

Amu pushed ikuto away, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear him toy with her heart and feelings. She got up and walked out.

Amu: "I love you too…" she said quietly to herself while a single tear ran down her cheek.

Ikuto: "Damn it! All this time… now she doesn't believe me anymore." he banged his head against the wall.

End of chapter…

Aznpride: yeah… weird I know… but I figured amu was tired of really being teased and instead of being calm after she burst out with anger! Okay so now that I read this over it sounds like there won't be another chapter but there will be!… I think xD


	2. Chapter 2

I Hate You. No. I Love You

Chapter 2!!

Aznpride: see theres another chapter!!

Lolipop Rina: woot!

Aznpride: alright so lolipop Rina you were first comment! Yayz!!

Lolipop Rina: yes!! I own you all!!

Sweettara10: no! I was second!

Aznpride: alright on with the story! Sweettara10 could you please?

Sweettara10: sure! Aznpride does not own Shugo Chara!

Aznpride: thanks!

Re-Cap

Ikuto: "I love you…"

Amu pushed ikuto away, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear him toy with her

heart and feelings. She got up and walked out.

Amu: "I love you too…" she said quietly to herself while a single tear ran down her cheek.

Ikuto: "Damn it! All this time… now she doesn't believe me anymore." he banged his head against the wall.

Amu couldn't stand being hurt anymore; she wanted to get away from him, away from this life. She grabbed some clothes and a suitcase, she put the clothes, and other things in and left when ikuto came out of the bathroom. He looked around…

Ikuto: "Damn it…"

Amu: "why? Why do you hurt me like this?" she walked out of her house tears flowing down.

Ikuto jumped off the balcony and saw amu; he wanted to apologize so he ran up to her. Wrong move…

Ikuto: "Amu! Wait!"

Amu: "I've waited long enough…" soon her walking broke into a run with ikuto chasing right after her.

Ikuto: "AMU! WAIT! STOP RUNNING!"

Amu: "I can't stand it anymore…" she said quietly still running

Ikuto: "I LOVE YOU!!"

Amu: "no… no, no, no!! LIES! IT'S ALL LIES! YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!!"

Ikuto: "AMU! STOP!"

Amu: "I'VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS TEASE ME! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

Amu ran into the street, she wanted to die; she wanted to leave this cruel life that she had. She thought "if he doesn't love me, then why live?" a car was coming at a fast speed horn honking, but she didn't move. She stood there and waited for her death, but it never came…

Ikuto: "AMU!" he ran into the street, grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sidewalk.

Ikuto: "STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he held her tightly, he was scared out of his mind! "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I LOST YOU!? DO YOU?!"

Amu: "nothing… because you never loved me… and you never will…" she pushed him off and walked away, tears still streaming down her golden honey eyes.

Ikuto: "Damn it!!" all because of his stupid acts, he made amu this way. He needed to stop her, make her believe that he really did love her. He did, he really did love her, and he only teased her so he could spend time with her more, to see her beautiful smile and her cherry pink blush. But now… this is what happened. He couldn't leave her alone, he was addicted to her, he needed her, and he wanted her… all to himself and only himself.

Amu: "I love you… but you never loved me… you only teased me… I hate you… I hate your beautiful eyes, I hate your midnight blue hair, I hate your perfect body, I hate your soft touch, I hate your soft words, but most of all… I hate that I love you. I hate that I love your beautiful eyes, I hate that I love your midnight blue hair, I hate that I love your perfect body, I hate that I love your soft touch, I hate that I love your soft words… I hate that I love you…"

Ikuto: "I can't hurt her anymore… it's too much pain… I'll follow her… so she won't hurt herself…" and that's what he did, everywhere she went he did too, he hid so she wouldn't see him. He made sure that she didn't try to kill herself again, If something were to happen to her it would kill him inside, he'd fall apart. Then he saw amu… he saw her walk up to 2 thugs… "oh no…"

Thug 1: "hey what are you doing in our territories?!"

Thug 2: "you're asking for a beating!"

Amu: "go ahead… I don't want to live anyways…"

Thug 1: "confident are you?!"

Thug 2: "lets see about that!"

The first thug threw a punch at amus stomach, she fell to the ground. The second thug kicked her while she was still on the floor. The first thug got out a knife and cut her arm she screamed in pain. Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of the tree he was in and ran over to where amu was being beaten. The thug was about to cut her when ikuto kneed him in the stomach, then he punched the second thug in the face and kicked him in his…erm… where it hurts (xD). He looked down at amu, she was unconscious, he picked her up and held her bridal style he had to find a hospital fast!

Hospital.

Amu: -wakes up- "huh? Wh-where am I?"

Ikuto: "the hospital."

Amu: "go away." she turned around and laid on her side

Ikuto: -sigh- "amu… listen to me…"

Amu: "no! I've listened to you enough!" she covered her ears with her pillow

Ikuto walked over to her and took the pillow away.

Amu: "HEY!"

Ikuto: "LISTEN!"

Amu: "NO! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TEASING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND HANG OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS OR SOMETHING?!"

Ikuto: "I DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLFRIENDS! BECAUSE I ONLY LOVE YOU AMU!"

Amu: "STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THESE LIES!"

Ikuto: "ITS NOT A LIE! I LOVE YOU!"

Ikuto leaned over and kissed her, he caressed her cheeks and held her so she couldn't push away, he loved her and he would prove it. Amus eyes were widened she was shocked at the sudden kiss and especially when she felt his tongue slip in her mouth. Did he really love her? Or was this just another game? She tried pushing away but he held her steadily. He wanted to do this for so long, and now was his chance, he loved her, and he always have. When he was satisfied enough he let go and hugged her.

Ikuto: "I love you, I always have, this isn't a joke or a game, I love you… its not a lie it's the truth." he held her tighter "believe me amu, I'm not teasing you… my feelings for you are real and they always have been even when I did tease you. I only teased you so I could be with you, I could see your beautiful smile and your sweet blush."

Amu: "stop… I can't take it…"

Ikuto: "I'm sorry if this is hurting you amu, but I just can't let you get hurt physically. If you were to get hurt I'd kill myself… is that what you want?"

Amus eyes shot wide open… no… she didn't want him to leave her, no matter how much she hated him she still loved him. "No… don't leave me…" she thought.

Ikuto let go of her "is that what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone forever? If you do then I'll gladly do it, but only for you amu… my one love."

Amu: "…I…"

End of chapter!

Aznpride: I'M SO EVIL! I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING! MWAHAHA!

Ikuto: killing myself for amu…

Amu: no! don't go ikuto! I love you!

Ikuto: so you do love me! Ha!

Amu: N-NO! ITS JUST WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN!

Aznpride: or you just want it to happen xD

Ikuto: alright! R&R so you can find out if I die for amu or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I Hate You. No. I Love You.

Chapter 3!

Aznpride: woot! Chapter 3!!

Ikuto: so do I die?

Aznpride: you'll see…

Amu: I'm kinda scared to find out…

Ikuto: aww is amu worried about me? -huggles-

Aznpride: wtf is a huggle?! XD

Amu: GET OFF!! I HAVE NO CLUE!!

Ikuto: it's a really cute hug!!

Aznpride: alright then… enjoy…

Amu: Aznpride… Does… Not… Own… Shugo…Chara… And…I… Can't… Breathe!!

Ikuto: "Well?"

Amu: "Not Forever…"

Ikuto: "Amu… do you want me out of your life?"

Amu: "…"

Ikuto: "AMU LOOK AT ME!"

Ikuto gently lifted Amu's chin up so her eyes were met with his. Her golden honey eyes filled with tears, confusion, and hurt. He'd never seen so much pain in her eyes, never, and he didn't want to see it.

Ikuto: "Amu… I'll leave you alone… forever…"

Amu: "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!_

Ikuto: "Amu?… AMU!!"

Her heart beat was slowing down! (is that what happens? Lol Idk! The machine thingy is the beep sound fyi) a doctor ran in and pushed ikuto aside, he checked her pulse and he called for assistance. Everything went by to fast, ikuto was shocked he couldn't believe it, amu had been taken in for surgery he impatiently waited. Then… the doctor came out.

Ikuto: "HOW IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Doctor: "Shes fine now, don't worry, it seems that shes been stressing herself so much that her heart was failing. Do you know what could've caused her to be in a lot of stress, or depression?"

Ikuto: "… can I see her?" he said ignoring the doctors question.

Doctor: "uh… of course…"

Ikuto nodded and walked into amu's room, and then he saw her. He saw her lying a bed a needle in her left arm, a breathing tube, she was sleeping. His sleeping beauty was suffering in pain while he was suffering of not being able to see amu's smile and blush but now, she looked pale and dull.

Ikuto: "Amu…"

Amu: -eyes open- "…I-kuto?"

Ikuto: "Amu!"

Ikuto ran over to her bed and sat on the side, he wanted to see her, he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Ikuto: "Are you okay? I'm sorry… I won't do it again, I'll leave you alone now."

Amu: "I'm fine… no! don't leave…"

Ikuto: "why?"

Amu: "I hate you… I hate you… but I don't hate you enough that makes me want you to kill yourself."

Ikuto: "Are you sure? I'll do anything for you amu."

Amu: "Anything?"

Ikuto: "…yes."

Amu: "Tell me you love me, seriously."

Ikuto smiled, this was easier then anything he'd ever done he could say it a million times and never get tired of saying it.

Ikuto: "Of course" he smiled "I love you Hinamori Amu."

Amu: "Now say it with how much you love me in your heart."

This was hard for ikuto, amu was almost all of his heart! He couldn't possibly give that much into one I love you. Then he thought of something… yes… it'll work…

Ikuto: -smirk- "I Love You And I Always Have."

Amu: "is that all I am in yo---"

Before amu could finish her sentence ikuto pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly, he might've not been able to put all of his heart into an I love you but he could put it into a kiss, he kissed her passionately and wouldn't let go until he'd given her all of his heart.

Ikuto: "I love you with all my heart Amu."

Amu was still stunned by the kiss, never had she felt so loved by a single person. She loved him, and he loved her could she finally realize it and believe him? Or did he just want her to stop hurting herself so he could tease her again? She'd find out.

Amu: "are you going to tease me again after this?"

Ikuto: "only if you don't smile and blush for me"

Amu: -blush- "s-so you a-are!"

Ikuto: "theres that blush! And I won't, but if you don't smile or blush then I have no choice."

Amu: "humph!"

Ikuto: "Or…"

Amu: "w-what? O-or w-what?"

Ikuto moved closer to amu… and tickled her!

Amu: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP! PLEASE! AHAHA! IKUTO!! AHAHAHA! STOP!! AHAHAHA!! I GIVE I GIVE!! HAHAHA!!"

Ikuto: -smile- "haha, so do you want me to tease you or tickle you?"

Amu: "OR!"

Ikuto: "Or? Well or is both so you want me to tickle you and tease you? Alright!"

Amu: "NO!!"

Ikuto: -looks at clock- "oh shoot! Its 11:00! You should go to bed amu, I'll come back tomorrow."

Amu: "no! wait… stay… please?"

Ikuto: "alright, but you have to go to bed!"

Amu: -nod- "Deal."

Ikuto moved a chair closer to her bed side but she stopped him and patted the empty side of her bed, motioning him to come sleep with her. Ikuto smirked and climbed in, amu rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, he watched her head move up and down as he inhaled and exhaled, he gazed at her angel like face soon he too fell asleep.

End of Chapter!

Aznpride: yay! Done!

Amu: yay! Ikuto didn't die!!

Ikuto: you don't want me too?

Amu: n-no…

Ikuto: amu loves me!

Amu: DO NOT!

Ikuto: what?! That hurt… -cries-

Amu: WAIT! NO I LOVE YOU!

Ikuto: mwahaha!! So you do love me!!

Aznpride: Again… Review please! I was going to do a Halloween special but… I'll do that tomorrow sorry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
